The Great Escape
by Speedster Ally
Summary: One-shot. Maggie is stuck in jail and is missing the date with her boyfriend, Jason Todd. Jason decides to go and rescue her from the grasp of hell, jail. Bit of violence but thats what you get when you are reading about Jason!


**Hey its Kaminari Fuji. This story goes to my follower on Twitter. Jason Todd and his girlfriend Magdalene Kyle. I hope no one gets mad at me that the characters are a bit OOC but hey I only read one Comic with Jason in it.**

**I don't own Jason Todd, Magdalene Kyle, Gotham City or anything that belongs to DC Comics**

It was a rainy cold day in Gotham City. Criminals being thrown in jail and breaking out. There was one criminal that wasn't breaking out of jail he was breaking into jail. He needed to break someone out, but he needed to do it quick or the cops would be rushing in to see what was wrong. He had about five minutes until the sirens would go off. He had to cut the power off soon or he would have failed the rescue mission he was on.

He pulled out a pair of wire cutters and opened the utility box. When he opened the box, there were twenty different colored cords. If he cut the wrong cord he was screwed. He traced every cord to where it was hooked in the box. He found the cord he needed to cut. Three minutes left. He grabbed the scissors and cut it with a snip. The hallway wet pitch black and voices of cursing. He had to get out of there fast or he was dead meat.

Pulling out a flashlight he ran down the opposite hall where all the cops were coming from. He flicked on the flashlight and ran to where they keep the prisoners at. Third floor fourth hallway away from the stairs. He was two hallways from the stairs, so he had to take it the hard way. He leaned out of a window and looked up. Next to him was a ladder to get up there. He had less than two minutes and the cops were hot on his trail.

He jumped out of the window and onto the ladder. He was centimeters of falling off. He climbed up the ladder till he reached the fourth floor. He climbed through the window and locked it. The lights where on this hallway but not the whole floor. Looking for the hallway to the prisoners he was cornered by two guards. Guessing they didn't get the memo that there was a party on the second floor.

"Hold it right there, sir." One of the guards said pulling out a gun. "I don't want to hurt you sonny."

The guy laughed and pulled out two pistols and held it at both of the guards heads. "Sorry guys, but I'm late for a date." He pulled the trigger on both of the pistols and the two guards went down to the floor with a crash. Blood was coming out where the bullet hit their heads.

He kneed down and stole the keys from one of the unconscious guards. He also stole one of the guns and continued his journey to his date. He had one minute to save the girl. He ran across the halls looking for the prison part of the building. Before he had a chance to turn around to see who was behind him, there was a gun pointed to his head.

"One more move and you're dead." The voice tried not to laugh. He knew whose voice that was. He raised his hands up in the air and played her little game. He turned around and saw her. Magdalene Kyle, his girlfriend and his missed date. His hands went to her waist and she dropped the gun.

He glanced at his watch and notice that he had less than twenty seconds to get out of the building. He picked up his girl bridal style and ran to the closest window, but it was guarded by the cops he was running away from. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a smoke pellet, that he stole from Bruce. He threw it to the ground and ran. When they got the the second closest window he let go of Maggie and opened the window.

"Ladies first." He said glancing at his watch every few seconds. Five seconds left. When Maggie jumped from the window to the ground, there were three seconds left. He looked at the cops and waved before he jumped out of the window next to Maggie.

They dared to look back at the building before it exploded. They could feel the heat of the flames coming closer to them every time they tried to run away from the scene. Jason grabbed Maggie and held her in a bridal style. He ran to his cycle and handed her a helmet. She placed it on her head and Jason placed his love on his cycle. Getting on his cycle he told his girlfriend to hold on tight.

Her arms around his chest and his on the cycle handle bars. He turned the key and the engine roared. He stepped on the gas and went far away from the burning building. Out of Gotham City and go as far as they could without filling up the bike.


End file.
